


Moments At Our Home

by sunshinehime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Allura (Voltron)-centric, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, POV Female Character, Spoilers, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Or Five Times the Paladins Surprised Allura for Her Birthday and the One Time She Surprised Them
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Krolia & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Romelle & Shiro, Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Coran & Matt Holt & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Coran (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Moments At Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first of the other things I've been cooking up. Writing a full story like this that's nothing but fluff was a unique experience but one I enjoyed immensely. As well as writing a 5+1 fic for the first time. However, feel free to pick at it anyway since I could always use the feedback.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender and make no profit from this work.

"That was the Fallan planetoid. Always had the most interesting wares in their twice deca-phoeb festival. Father brought me and Mother those matching rainbow shawls. I believe I still have mine in my closet."

"The Dukedom of Alibaster was located here, I remember it clearly. The Duchess was truly poison tongued but she did have that penchant for keeping adorable Fortads as pets in secret."

Allura laughs at that, recalling how bright said Duchess blushed when her secret was discovered by a wandering Coran and her child self.

Her laughter melts into a heavy sigh and she lays her head on her folded arms, which are crossed and resting on the control panel. No matter how much she wishes it, those flashing red labels will never fade. All those planets were lost along with Altea and she'll never see any of their people nor culture again.

She hears shuffling and Coran is beside her. He opens his arms wide and she immediately jumps into them. She does not cry this time, her tears are all dried up for now, but she can feel Coran shake and lets the moisture on her dress collar grow without comment.

They separate eventually and Coran is back to his smiling self, even if his eyes are shining a little too brightly. "Princess, what say you we go into the kitchen for a bit of a snack. I could whip up a mean Florette puff in a jiffy!"

The thought of Coran's... _cooking_...strains her smile a bit but she would never deny him his attempt at normalcy, especially when he's as vulnerable as he is now. She shuts off the display and they make their way from the bridge down the hallway.

As soon as Allura turns into the kitchen, she's greeted by something white and circular held by Hunk, which is letting off the most delectable aroma. "Hunk? What is this?" She's never seen anything like it before and wonders if it's a strange Earth dish.

"Well we found out from Coran that your birthday's today so we wanted to do something special."

At that "we" Allura looks past Hunk's sunny smile and sees the rest of the Paladins sitting at the table. A table filled with delicious looking treats and the sweet smell of baked goods finally hits her nose. Her stomach growls and she recalls skipping lunch, too engrossed in her research and resulting conversation with Coran.

Lance winks and blows her a kiss but she's too stunned to properly react. The others simply wave instead, Keith's a simple tiny jerk of his hand.

Shiro gives her a small nod. "Coran was actually in charge of keeping you busy while we set up."

Coran comes into her view and gives a ridiculous sweeping bow, clearly pleased with his skills of distraction. But his tears from earlier were certainly not part of the deception, though of course she refrains from mentioning that.

Hunk brings the cake over and places it on the table in a set aside space. The shock slowly wears off and in its place is a warm feeling that spreads from her chest. Allura quickly takes her own seat at the table (a reserved chair in between Lance and Pidge) and admires the spread of food.

"Don't worry, we made sure that Shiro didn't cook anything."

"That's not true Pidge, I can cook—" And he stops cold at Keith's pointed glare and looks away instead.

"Okay that's enough, can't you see that Allura is starving and needs some of Hunk's delicious food?" Pidge rolls her eyes at Lance's comment.

Allura can't help but chuckle at all the friendly banter. That does reminds her. "Hunk, what is this large dish right here called?" And she points at the circle thing from before. Looking at it closely, it's decorated with deep pink flowers covered in sugar. They look almost like the Juniberries that grew freely on Altea.

"Oh right! This is called a cake. It's like a big pastry that we make back on Earth for people when it's their birthday so I baked one for you. And then I took some of those flowers from that planet we went to last time and candied them to put on the cake, since Coran told us they look like your favorite flowers."

"The rest of us — _except Shiro_ — helped make the other food." Allura nearly laughs at how offended Shiro looks. "So uh, hope you enjoy." And a spot of red appears on Keith's cheeks as he turns away from her.

The warm feeling blossoms into something much stronger and Allura hurries to wipe the gathering tears from her eyes before they can fall and spoil the moment. She composes herself and then speaks. "Thank you, everyone. This was, so thoughtful and kind of you. I— " and before she can stop herself, several tears escape down her cheeks.

They all move to embrace her, Coran first and then the others, and the feeling of warmth from her newfound friends soak into her and chase away the lingering sadness for a while.

* * *

Roughly a deca-phoeb later and Allura's birthday comes around again. She remembers it this time but feels no need to mention it. After all, no Altean would celebrate so often when they'll be living through hundreds of birthdays. It was simply not practical.

The day unfolds normally with breakfast first, courtesy of Hunk, and then their daily training exercises. Shiro is currently showing the Paladins how to execute and escape from a variety of holds. After that she has individual sparring matches planned, with partners chosen at random. She smiles and allows herself to indulge in a private flutter of excitement at seeing how they fare against each other.

With training complete and no Galra attacks, the other Paladins flitter off to enjoy their rare downtime, while Allura stays behind to calibrate the gladiator robots. Her Paladins continue to make massive strides in their training and she must ensure that the AI can continue to challenge them.

As she finishes her work, a shadow casts over the display and she frowns until she glances up and realizes it's Keith, who is looking everywhere but at her. He must have returned for more sparring practice. "If you need to practice, I'll have the main system on in just a moment."

But Keith doesn't react how she expects. Instead of showing his version of a pleased expression (a slightly upturned lip, she didn't receive her diplomatic training to not notice subtle facial expressions) followed by immediately readying his Bayard, he shifts his weight to his other foot and still looks away. "I uh, I wanted to know. If you wanted to, um, train with me?"

Allura stops typing and stares for a moment before smiling at him. It's a good thing she is still wearing her black jumpsuit from earlier. "Of course we can, just give me a few ticks to finish this." And with a few more swipes, she completes the update and dismisses the display. She walks past Keith to the back wall, then presses her hand against it to open a slot and pull out a staff from the hidden weapon closet.

She approaches the center of the room and twirls the staff in her hand idly, watching as he tenses in response though he still summons his Bayard. "Prepare yourself Keith, I will give you no quarter." A bit on the dramatic but she can't help herself, this is so exciting!

A while later they finish up, Keith significantly more worn down than Allura, who's barely broken a sweat. They both drink deeply from juice packs while sitting down by the entrance. She finishes her pack and elbows his arm, pleased when he grins back at her. She can't keep the grin off her own face, it's been a while since she's been able to spar with a live person. Coran is no fighter and the other Paladins have avoided training with her after discovering her Altean strength.

Eventually at Keith's insistence they leave the training room and freshen up in their rooms before meeting again outside his. "Wanna...go to the lounge? To rest a bit I mean." His arms are crossed and he's looking away from her again. She raises her eyebrows and he coughs. He's clearly up to something but most likely it's harmless, so she plays along and escorts him without a fuss. As Allura approaches she notices how dark the lounge is and her heart races, irrational thoughts of the Paladins in danger running through her mind.

Which means she's completely blindsided when she crosses the threshold and the lights suddenly turn back on. There are several cries of "Surprise!" and Allura looks around in shock, taking in the sight of decorations around the room in various hues of pink and blue. Her favorite colors.

In the center of the room is a large table filled with a variety of foods and drinks, some of them she recognizes as dishes she particularly enjoyed from Hunk while others being completely new.

With how much the room had been modified — the couches pushed further back and the table coming from a storage container directly under the floor — to accommodate the full spread, Coran must have been the one behind the rearrangements.

That and there's soft music playing from the speakers. "Coran, is that Altean folk music?" Its sweet melody nearly brings tears to her eyes as childhood memories come to mind.

"It is. I came across an old music tablet as Number Three and I were cleaning out one of the storage rooms."

Shiro then speaks up. "I had Keith keep you busy for a few vargas until we finished setting up. I hope I didn't worry you too much, with the lights turned off and everything." But Shiro has a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. Allura gives him and the rest of the Paladins one in return.

Lance preens at the attention and Allura can't help but find it adorable for once. "We wanted to give you an actual party this year. You know, really go all out."

"Cause honestly Hunk was really the one who saved last year for us." Pidge finishes and Hunk goes bright pink from the praise.

"And look! The Paladins and myself all came together and purchased you a birthday gift as Earthlings call it." Coran is rather excited and she is grateful they included him in the gift purchasing.

Strangely enough, Shiro prompts Keith of all people to pull out something wrapped in pink parchment paper from one of his hip pouches (Keith refuses to call them by the name Lance used before, a "fanny pack," for some reason). "Keith was the one who picked it out for you. We just combined our GAC to actually buy it."

Allura looks at Keith in surprise and he blushes red. She never would have expected him of all people to be a good gift giver.

"It wasn't like it was hard or anything. Kind of tattooed in my brain what you like thanks to the _space mice_." He glares at the food table and she sees her companions hidden behind a large punch bowl. They're eating what Hunk called a "cupcake" before between them and completely unbothered by Keith's words.

She sighs fondly at them. How could she forget that disaster, when her mice swiped his curious dagger and gave it to her because it was shiny and pretty. And foolish her did not realize it was his until three days later, after he was thoroughly beside himself with worry.

"Here. I thought you might like it." And he presents the object, which she takes and delicately unwraps. Revealed within the parchment is a double-bladed knife. Both sides of the flats are a deep and dark blue decorated with white freckles that [resemble the countless stars in space](https://cameojewelrysupply.com/collections/gemstone-cabochons/products/25x18mm-flat-back-blue-goldstone-semiprecious-gemstone-cabochon-676x-p3204?variant=41545275340).

As Allura catches the blade in the light, its patterns shimmer and shift before her very eyes. The knife is beautiful and its design summons buried memories of her and her friends star gazing as children, the deep expanse of the inky night sky almost swallowing them whole as they laid upon the cool grass.

Allura realizes she's crying and wipes the tears away, a wet laugh escaping at everyone's concerned eyes staring back at her. "It is alright, simply an old memory." She pauses and sweeps her gaze over the others. The fact that they came together and purchased such a lovely gift, and are giving her a second party even after the one from last deca-phoeb. "Thank you so very much for this gift and for all of this," sweeping a hand across the room. "It is somehow even better than last year. Now let us, how did you humans put it...?"

"Let's eat!" Both Lance and Coran cry out (it's almost frightening how well those two get along) and everyone breaks for the table, leaving plenty of space for her.

* * *

Coincidentally her next birthday lands a few phoebs after the massive success of Naxzela. Before then, it has been nonstop networking, meetings, and post analysis with the allied rebel groups, Coalition members, and Blade of Marmora. Not to mention the complexities of dealing with Lotor and his possible allyship.

She vaguely recalls her upcoming birthday during these proceedings but pushes it aside for the universe's benefit. After all, the others have already given her two celebrations, which is much more than she was accustomed to on Altea.

As she walks down the hallway, datapad in hand and preparing her notes for the next round of meetings with the Blade tomorrow, the sounds of a gurgling spring fills her mind. Her body relaxes and she smiles in return. _Blue, how is everything?_

Images of Allura and the Blue Lion piloting and sitting together in the hangar as Coran perform routine maintenance flash in her head. A sudden pang fills her heart and she recognizes it for loneliness, something she's experienced in severe doses from time to time.

Allura wonders why the emotion is striking her now of all times when she gasps, realizing that Blue is projecting those feelings to her. _I am so sorry, I've just been so busy lately. I did not realize how long it's been since we bonded._

She hurries to the hanger to find her partner's head already lowered. She certainly is eager. And with that thought is a stab of guilt from her own neglectfulness, which Blue is quick to soothe with more gurgles. She runs a hand over Blue's head and feels the rumbling of a mechanical purr in return before stepping back, allowing the Lion to open her mouth.

Inside the cockpit, Allura sits down with the datapad in her lap and leans her head back, letting Blue merge with her mind. They spend their time together trading memories and enjoying each other's company, Allura feeling more content now then she's felt in phoebs. Despite how poorly most royalty they meet takes the news of a Princess "lowering herself" to fighting on the front lines, for Allura it's been nothing but an honor. She is following in her father's footsteps and can directly turn the tides of battle instead of being trapped in the Castle as mere support.

Not to mention her bond with Blue. When the Paladins explained what it felt like, to have a strong and comforting presence in the back of their minds, it sounded like a dream. And she's discovered that her newfound partnership with Blue to be even more wonderful than she could have ever imagined. Blue purrs and sends back waves of affection and Allura can't help but giggle cheerfully.

There's a quick ping that grabs her attention right before a screen pops up in the cockpit and Coran's image appears. "Ah Princess, glad I've found you. You're needed in the lounge, Number One wanted to speak to you. He said it was urgent."

Allura raises her eyebrows in alarm — she certainly did not expect that news. Shiro is prone to under-exaggerating so him saying something is urgent is truly cause for concern. She dismisses the screen with a swipe of her fingers on the display in front of her and makes her way out of Blue's reopening mouth.

Coran is waiting patiently for her as she manages to climb down holding her datapad. They head for the lounge, Coran falling in step behind her.

The music hits her ears first, grand orchestral pieces, and Allura immediately recognizes this particular piece as one that her mother and father would dance to during diplomatic balls. Approaching the room she sees it decorated similarly to her previous party and it clicks into place. _Blue, did you happen to know about this?_ A mirth-filled purr in her mind is her answer, along with a much more muted pang of loneliness. She still wanted to spend time with her then. Allura vows to do as such from this moment forward.

"Happy Birthday Princess." Shiro waves from his position behind the table and others sound off those obnoxious noise makers. Keith holds his ears and growls at Matt, who let off one close to his ear. She notices Lotor's absence and is quietly relieved. Despite the growing trust between them and him, she would rather not celebrate her birthday with him just yet.

"Oh Allura! Here, this year's present is courtesy of moi." And with a flourish Lance grabs a small pale blue bag from one of the couches and presents it to her. Surprised at receiving yet another gift, her soft thanks sends him into an exaggerated near fainting spell and she rolls her eyes and laughs.

Unwrapping her gift she finds a light blue and pink night robe, made from a soft and plush material. A flash of blue thread catches her eye and she spots an adorably designed Blue Lion sewn into the back. "Lovely! Did you make this yourself Lance?"

A dusting of pink appears on his cheeks and he's suddenly bashful. "I did actually. I'm pretty good at sewing. But everyone else chipped in and bought the stuff I needed."

"Special shout out to Hunk for his nonstop cooking at the last minute," and Pidge slaps a blushing Hunk on the back.

"It was nothing really. I just hope it tastes good."

"Hunk please, from just the sample I had it's all incredible. Haven't had cooking that good since Colleen's." And Sam squeezes Hunk's shoulder.

Allura did not cry this time but she was certainly close. "I wonder how many times I can thank you before it becomes tiresome." She shakes her head. "So I will say this instead. The love and care you shower upon me is a source of strength in my most trying times."

There's several sniffs and a loud sob from Hunk. Then Matt yells out "group hug!" and everyone rushes forward, nearly stampeding in their rush to hug her. It is certainly a good thing she's more than strong enough to handle their love then, she thinks with a wide smile.

* * *

"Allura, on your left!"

"Understood!" A flick of her inserted Bayard and Blue fires off a beam of ice, freezing the fighter plane solid. "Activating Sonar." A sharp turn and Blue's tail rises again, creating electromagnetic waves that scramble the remaining fighters' scanners, as well as the massive Warship behind the small fleet.

"Pidge, Hunk. Now!"

On Keith's orders the two emerge and position themselves in front of Blue. Yellow lets loose a beam from her powerful mouth cannon and destroys the fighters in front, while Black's own mouth cannon collides with the beam attack from the Warship and cancels it out.

This buys enough time for Pidge to cloak Green and sneak near the huge Warship. She activates her Soul Surge Cannon, which fires and summons vines that breaks it apart from the inside.

With the immediate threat averted, the Lions speed away before reinforcements come.

They eventually find a planet to touch down on, one with patches of brightly colored flowers and pale blue grass scattered around, and everyone pitches in to set up camp.

The atmosphere is tense and weary as the group is reminded of how dire their situation is. This three deca-phoeb gap feels more impossible by the dobash, as the remnants of the Empire have made incredible strides in its strategies and tech thanks to previous sorties with Voltron. She can feel the pent up stress gathering in her shoulders and rolls them to try and alleviate the tension.

"Allura? Everything okay?"

The sound of Lance's voice startles her from her thoughts and she looks up. He's frowning, clearly upset. She attempts a small smile to put him at ease but judging from the deepening crease in his eyebrows she assumes it doesn't work very well. She sighs and decides to be at least a little honest with him.

"I cannot seem to stop thinking about our predicament, as well as the current state of the universe. I know that we have our end destination but still..." She trails off, not knowing how to express the disturbing feeling of time moving forward without her. It's so similar to when she first awakened to find that thousands of deca-phoebs had passed without her, and the entirety of her civilization completely destroyed.

Lance is quiet for a moment after Allura voices her thoughts. Then holds out his hand quite suddenly. "Shall we Princess?"

Allura takes it automatically and lets him lift her up, both confused and curious now. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Only to visit the second most beautiful lady in the universe." And with that incredibly "Lance" statement, he leads her back to the Red Lion where, as it turns out, Kalternecker is chewing on some nearby patch of grass.

"Why Kalternecker?"

He pats the cow's head and she continues to eat. "Because she misses you! You haven't visited her properly since I showed you how to milk her." (Memories of that cursed day flash before her eyes). "See? Look how sad she is!" And he throws his arm around Kalternecker, who gives him the flattest stare Allura's ever seen on...well... _anyone_.

He sighs and rubs down her back. "Listen Allura, I don't." He pauses and starts again. "I don't really know what to say to make you feel better. I mean, to be honest, it is kinda freaky that a few minutes for us was like three years out here. And I know you're worried about all those ally planets, right? Not to mention the Galra attacks and our Lions. But remember when we first became Paladins and how 10,000 years passed while you were asleep? And none of us knew what we were doing? But we still totally kicked Zarkon's butt and freed all those planets anyway!"

Lance suddenly flexes his arms in what's supposed to be showing off "his guns" as he explained before. Despite herself, Allura lets out a giggle.

He smiles back and lowers his arms. "And this time it's only been three years. So even though things really suck right now, we're strong and awesome and we'll save all those people — and the universe — all over again. Right babe?" Kalternecker doesn't bother to look at him this time and Lance actually looks offended.

It must be magic, how easily Lance can lift one's very spirit. She sees that same effect he has on Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, and even Keith. Effortlessly he has done it again with herself and her mood lightens at his encouraging and sincere words. "You are right. We will triumph again, just as we always have." And she feels her own smile form, to match the soft one Lance still wears.

He abruptly snaps his head to look off in the distance and she follows his eyes to see Hunk waving at them. Lance's smile turns into a grin and he looks back at her. "Well, that's our cue."

Before she can ask Romelle barrels past a laughing Hunk and towards them, holding something in her hands. "Princess! Everything's ready now for your party." She says up close, only slightly breathless. "Oh! And this is for you, I made it myself." She holds out a flower crown, adorned with dark purple and red flowers. Allura lowers her head without thinking and Romelle places it, beaming the whole time.

What could possibly— Wait. "All of you remembered my birthday?" She turns on Lance and lightly pokes him in the chest. "Let me guess, it was your turn to distract me this time."

He puts his hands up in mock surrender. "Guilty as charged." Not sounding very guilty at all.

"And how did you manage to hide the items for my celebration?"

"Black. She has the most space and we swore Krolia to secrecy before she rode with you the other day."

She shakes her head fondly; they are far too good at this party business. Meanwhile Lance holds out his elbow to her and Romelle hesitates before following suit. It's rather charming how much Lance has been influencing her recently.

Allura links her own arms with theirs and they escort her down to where everyone else is waiting.

* * *

The search for Honerva is one of the most nerve wracking experiences in her life, nearly up there with the final moments with her father and their Castle under siege by Zarkon. Yet despite the grim mission, the Atlus crew's ability to find ways to keep up morale in small yet meaningful ways impresses her.

Allura, laying down in her bed in her private quarters, thinks to all the birthday celebrations that her newfound family has given her these past deca-phoebs. At first it was odd that they insisted on doing this every year, but she realized that humans — unlike many other races in the universe — have very little time to live. How significant then, that they choose to welcome her into this most intimate cultural practice again and again. To remind her how much they love her.

She clutches her pillow tight and presses her face into it, her smile swallowed up by the cloth. And that's how she falls asleep, wrapped in a lovely feeling.

The next morning is filled with meetings, the tense atmosphere continuing to build as they find no leads on Honerva's whereabouts. Allura excuses herself the first chance she gets. She rushes back to the bridge and checks over the readings again — there's always a possibility she missed something before — and ignores the growing tension headache gripping her head in a vice.

"Allura."

The sudden voice startles her and she turns away from the projected display panels and faces Pidge. How did she not notice someone following her to the bridge? Was she truly that wrapped up in her own mind? "Pidge, Is everything alright?"

Pidge walks right next to her and stares _that stare_. The one that seems to see right through her and uncover everything she tries to hide. It's unnerving to say the least. "That's what I want to know." Pidge sighs and slumps her shoulders. "I know I'm the last person who should be lecturing anyone about pushing themselves." Allura is ready to defend herself but Pidge holds up her hand and grins. "But just like what everyone else did for me, I'm doing for you. Which is making you take a nap."

She's ready to fight the idea, insisting she's fine because _she is_ and this is nothing she cannot handle. But her body betrays her. Her eyes droop and she feels herself go faint. There's a small yet strong hand that supports the small of her back, with the other one holds her arm.

"Yeah you're definitely taking that nap. You literally look dead on your feet."

Once Pidge escorts Allura back to her room, she stays and crosses her arms until Allura realizes she's waiting for her to change into her sleepwear, including the same lovely robe Lance and the other gifted her with before. Allura does just that with a sigh as Pidge turns away for privacy — there is no need for Pidge to go through all this trouble. But she is nothing if not stubborn and Allura finds the last of her energy reserves quickly depleting.

She even stays to tuck her in and Allura is almost embarrassed to admit to herself how much she enjoys the doting. Naturally no one else will be finding out. The mice, who have been watching from her dresser, gather on top of her blanket and settle in.

"I'll come and get you after a few hours, okay?" And without waiting for an answer she leaves the room, the soft whoosh of the automatic door trailing behind her.

The tightness around Allura's head gets worse and she closes her eyes in response. She'll rest for a varga, no more than that, and be ready to resume her work once she's done. After all, there's far too much to do and far too much at stake to simply relax.

Waking up is an exercise in confusion and then mild horror. The confusion comes from her lack of exhaustion which has been plaguing her for several nights of disjointed sleep patterns. And horror is in the form of the time displayed on her bedside clock. It takes nearly a minute of squinting and blinking to register the numbers before panic sets in. She went to sleep around noon and it is now well into the night.

Allura still thinks on everything she's most likely missed with a growing sense of unease (how could she be so _careless_ , anything could have happened and there's way too much at stake right now) and hurries to sit up, sleep making her sluggish.

Then there's a loud pop and suddenly her lap is full of Kosmo, automatic lights switching on thanks to the activity. She lets out a shout (absolutely not a shriek) and is ready to demand that he remove himself from her room, until he looks up with doleful, adorably large eyes. Nestled between his rows of sharp teeth is a bouquet of flowers. Pale pink, and she takes them from his loosening jaw. Their perfume is subtle, almost fruity. Moon sickles! Colleen must have bred them, her work is truly top notch. She must remember to thank her for the lovely gift, and carefully puts them on the bedside table.

Kosmo still gives her that same expression and she sighs with a smile and scratches him right behind the ears. "Yes, yes. Thank you as well for delivering these to me." He lowers his head and leans in her touch and Allura can't believe how soft his fur is. Then her room door swishes open.

Pidge reenters, accompanied by Keith, and they're both directing floating trays filled with food and drinks. The space caterpillars are resting on their shoulders, two with Pidge and one with Keith, their markings flashing. It's nice to see them again, and the mice seem to agree as they squeak in response to whatever message the tiny floofs sent them.

"Finally up huh? Must have been pretty tired to sleep this long." That's Keith voice, Allura thinks. Kosmo responds to it and teleports from her lap to his side. Keith kneels down to pet him and continues. "The others'll be here soon with the rest of the stuff."

Allura's mind works slowly as it fights off the last of its sleep. And then it occurs to her. "The nap was the distraction this time."

Pidge chuckles. "Kind of? I was supposed to keep you busy but then I saw how tired you looked in the bridge and changed plans. But seriously, you look way better now. Told you so by the way."

Allura scoffs. "You did not tell me much of anything so your gloating is quite unwarranted."

"You'd pull off the regal act better without the bed hair." Pidge snorts at Keith's remark but Allura is too shocked to even think of being offended. Hunk was right, he really _does_ have a sense of humor.

The caterpillars rapidly flash their marks and Allura huffs in protest. "Are you laughing at me?" They share a look with each other and she cannot believe these little floofs are _sassing_ her. Pidge and Keith are laughing in the background like the traitors they are.

"Allura!" The door opens again and she's swept up into a hug from Lance, which she returns eagerly. Hunk and Romelle join in as well, and Allura spots Shiro in the corner. Once they all let go Coran squeezes through the people and tables until he reaches her.

Despite the lack of space, Coran manages to settle in as if he's right at home. "Princess, hello! Number Five told us how exhausted you were. You know King Alfor would always wear himself down the same way. Why I remember when he had a series of diplomatic fights with the Deruthiums for an entire Spicolian movement, a few deca-phoebs after the— " A loud cough comes from Shiro and Allura is thankfully spared from one of his long stories. "Oh right! I'll be sure to finish that story later then. Anyhow, knowing your condition, the Paladins had a wonderful idea to bring the party to you!"

"Matt should be coming soon Allura. He was held up patrolling." And Shiro gives her one of his small but sweet smiles. She also finds out that Sam and Colleen will be stopping by later, along with Krolia.

After everyone gets settled either on her bed or the floor, Pidge and Hunk set up a projector along with several movies for them to watch as they eat. And because nothing can ever be calm with them all in one one room, Shiro has to break up a fight between the others and choose the first movie himself.

Finally things quiet down and everyone's attention is on the screen. The sight of Allura's family, always planning and thinking of her no matter what is happening in her life, shifts something deep inside her. She feels tears welling up, and a small sob escapes. She has lost so much, so much that sometimes if she thinks on it for too long it feels as though she is being swallowed whole by a cold, black void. But she's also gained so much as well. A new loving family, friends, comrades, her bond with her Lion. A fighting chance against the Empire and a real opportunity for universal peace. And these precious moments that she will never forget.

Coran pulls her into a tight embrace that she eagerly reciprocates. "We all love and care about you Princess. There's no need to carry your burdens alone."

Tears are now freely coming down her cheeks. "I know Coran. I love you all too."

It seems their displays of affection catch the attention of the rest of the group and the next few minutes are a confusing mess of limbs and cries as everyone decides it's an open invitation to a group hug. And Allura would never have it any other way, even after Keith screeches at Lance and Romelle for almost knocking over the food table.

Except when Kosmo teleports directly on her head in his excitement.

* * *

The view from New Altea Castle overlooks several features: a garden that houses the beautiful Juniberry flowers that Mrs. Holt helped restore, the children that came to visit today and are currently being lectured by Romelle, and the stunning statue honoring Allura.

Sometimes the sorrow he felt and feels at losing her, who was a daughter to him, is nearly too great for him to withstand. But he has others now. Romelle who has taken on the role of Court Advisor, friends and comrades made during the fight against the Empire and Honerva, the Alteans from the colony who he must watch over and protect as their new King. And of course the Paladins, who have become like children to him as well.

The near endless meetings of the day have him feeling as restless as a Fortuna during the high blood moon of Planet Destrien. And there's no better cure than some fresh air, which is how he ends up near the garden looking over the statue. He can feel pricks of moisture at the corners of his eyes and he tilts his head up to clear them. No need for anyone to see their King in such a state.

Looking at the sky, he spots an object rapidly approaching his location. He's stunned at the sight for only a moment before he yells at Romelle and the children to move. She reacts quickly and ferries them from harm's way.

He puts distance between himself and the impact point and turns in time to see the object slam into Allura's statue and break it into pieces, a heavy cracking sound vibrating through his teeth and body. Large white stone chunks and a wave of dirt rain down around Coran, but by the blessed White Lion it completely avoids hitting him or especially any of the kids.

The air stills for a moment and Conan feels something ugly and scorching bubble up in his chest. Whoever's responsible for nearly injuring innocents and ruining her statue will be getting a tongue lashing so severe that—

That. _That armor_. That simply cannot be. But the very symbol of Voltron is splayed across the chest plate. That's unmistakably Paladin armor. And the _color_ _of the fallen_ at that. Only one Paladin ever wore pink.

Coran steps closer to the figure, a light feeling swelling inside him that he cannot find in himself to quash. The figure is holding their head in their hands, a helmet fully covering their features.

"I should have planned that landing better. How careless of me."

Coran would know that voice anywhere, as dazed as it currently sounds. Five deca-phoebs hasn't made a dent in his memory. "Allura?" His voice is hoarse and he swallows after speaking that one name.

The figure's head shoots up and by the High Gods of Altea _it is truly Allura before him_. Before he can even think to react he hears a shriek from somewhere behind him and a blur flying tackles Allura. That's a rather impressive display of speed and strength from Romelle. He'd give it at least eight out of ten, if he were officially ranking it.

"Allura! Allura! I can't believe it's you!" Romelle is sobbing, clutching Allura as tightly as possible.

Coran can no longer resist — has no reason to — and he runs up, sweeping them both in a tearful embrace. "You've come back to us love," he whispers and Allura squeezes them both as well. His heart is soaring like Cloud Flowers on Lunaria 9.

"Of course, I could never leave my family behind for long." Allura pulls aways and suddenly giggles. "Do you remember what day it is?"

As this point the children have made their way to the three and Romelle stands up to address and walk them back to the grass fields to, he assumes gratefully, give them some privacy. Coran thinks on Allura's question for a moment. "Why it's the thirteenth quintant of— _oh_ , it's your birthday!" How could he have forgotten? He knew somewhere in the back of his head what day it is but somehow never connected the dots.

Allura laughs louder now, looking rather pleased with herself. "After all this time, I finally managed to surprise you."

Coran lets out a chuckle of his own, heart lighter than it's felt in deca-phoebs. "And you've given us the best surprise of all."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to write that ending out, it's actually the reason why I started writing this piece in the first place. Since the S8 ending was so open, I decided to shoot my shot and convey what I felt would likely happen. Also the idea of Allura literally crash landing into Altea is too hysterical for me to pass up.
> 
> Next up should be another exchange fic I've been working on, so look out for that!


End file.
